explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Bar Association
' |image= |series= |production=40510-488 |producer(s)= |story=Barbara J. Lee Jenifer A. Lee |script=Ira Steven Behr Robert Hewitt Wolfe |director=LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0708503 |guests=Max Grodénchik as Rom, Chase Masterson as Leeta, Jeffrey Combs as Liquidator Brunt, Jason Marsden as Grimp, Emilo Borelli as Frool |previous_production=Sons of Mogh |next_production=Accession |episode=DS9 S04E015 |airdate= 19 February 1996 |previous_release=(DS9) Sons of Mogh (Overall) Death Wish |next_release=Accession |story_date(s)=49565 (2372) |previous_story= Death Wish Sons of Mogh |next_story=Accession }} Summary After suffering for weeks with an ear infection without a day off, Rom finally collapses in Quark's bar and is taken to the Infirmary. Bashir is outraged that Quark refuses to give any employees sick leave and casually suggests that Rom form a union. When Rom returns to work, Quark announces that he is cutting the salaries of his employees to compensate for declining profits. Angered at this mistreatment and inspired by Bashir's words, Rom calls a secret meeting of Quark's waiters and Dabo girls and announces that he wants to start a union. While some of the Ferengi employees are initially fearful about angering the Ferengi Commerce Authority, Rom says that they have little to lose, and the union is formed. He makes up a list of demands — increased pay, shorter hours, paid sick leave — and presents them to Quark, who simply laughs them off. But Rom has the last laugh when he tells his brother that the new union is now on strike. Rom pays customers to stay out of Quark's — a tactic that seems to be paying off, because the bar is practically deserted. On Sisko's orders, Odo refuses to disperse the strikers — even when Worf, O'Brien and Bashir wind up in a brawl. However, Sisko does threaten to collect Quark's back rent if he doesn't settle, so Quark offers Rom a bribe to stop the strike. Rom refuses — but Quark's problems may be solved anyway. Liquidator Brunt from the FCA has arrived, and promises Quark he will put a stop to the strike by any means necessary. Brunt crashes a union meeting and threatens the Ferengi workers if they don't return to Quark's. However, Rom inspires his troops once again, and they rededicate themselves to the strike. Later Quark tries to talk Rom into giving up, worried about what the FCA will do to his brother, but Rom holds firm. Things only get worse when Brunt has his Nausicaan thugs beat up Quark as an example. In the Infirmary, a wounded Quark offers to secretly honor the demands of the strikers as long as Rom disbands the union and pretends that Quark has won, to which Rom agrees. Once everyone returns to work at their new, higher salaries, Rom announces that he has quit to work for the station as a repair technician — having proven to himself that he can really survive on his own, without Quark's "help." Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Spockania on Thursday, December 17, 1998 - 11:37 pm: I remember wondering if the Federation had anything like a Bureau of Labor Management. Even if the Federation's economic system is communist (this is not political) there should be some group that helps solve labor disputes. Admittedly a bar on the outskirts of the Federation might not be important, but if such a group existed it should have been mentioned during the debates over the strike. Chris Thomas on Friday, December 18, 1998 - 12:52 am: Given it wasn't mentioned, that would seem to imply it doesn't exist. Or maybe it wasn't mentioned because it's a Bajoran station and the bar is a business run by a non-member of the Federation. # BrianB on Wednesday, April 14, 1999 - 11:35 pm: Regarding O'Brien picking a fight with Worf and Bashir gets in the middle and they all wind up in the brig: How exactly did the fight start? Without knowing how or why, this supposedly cute scene was totally pointless. I know it was a plot contrivance for Worf to take up quarters on the Defiant. Phillip Culley on Thursday, May 06, 1999 - 5:04 am: Apparently the fight started when O'Brien and Bashir were placing bets on who was going into Quarks bar. When Worf came along, O'Brien betted he wouldn't go in; he would support the strike. When he saw Worf go in, he said something like 'We'll see about that...', and I think he went to stop Worf with force. Bashir went to stop him, O'Brien and Worf ended up in a fight, Bashir tried to intervene, got caught up in the crossfire and the three of them ended up in the brig. # If Odo caught Brunt and the Nausicaans beating up Quark, then why does he need Quark to file charges? Isn't assault and battery a crime regardless of whether or not the victim files charges? Or is this some peculiar Bajoran law? ("I'm afraid you're going to have to let the prisoner go, Odo. The man he beat up is brain damaged and doesn't remember the attack happening.") In most jurisdictions, it is necessary for the victim of a crime to press charges before the perpetrator can be lawfully arrested and prosecuted. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine